magnus_gamingfandomcom-20200214-history
War of Fiction Chapter 19
In the Disney cels Omar lay on the cold floor holding his chest in pain “Help” Neytin Screamed whilst leaning over the man “He’s having a heart attack” Cooper and Kronk came running towards the cell and looked at Omar susprisocailly “What are you doing you fool open the doors and bring him to a doctor” Cooper began to open the cells Kronk drew his pistol and pulled out his radio to say “Hey Mr. Donald we have a slave here he needs a doc so could you ask Dr. David Dawson to get his ass ready” Cooper went in and bent down to examine Omar he opened his eyes before smiling back at cooper. Suddenly Daryl came from the darkness stabbing cooper in the shoulder with the sharp pipe sending him down bleeding and in pain. Kronk turned his pistol towards Daryl just as Steve came from the darkness smacking him across the face with the pipe sending one of his teeth out of his mouth. Kronk began to back up before pointing his gun and shooting Steve in the chest with his pistol Steve fell backwards in pain Omar ran at kronk before smacking him in the head with his blunt pipe knocking him out. Neytin walked over to steve who’s eyes were half open she held him in her arms “Come on steve get up” She whimpered “We need to go right now” Omar demanded as he grabbed the pistol “We ain’t leaving him he’s in pain” Neytin Said as she held Steve’s gunshot wound “The place he’s shot there's no way he can be saved trust me” Daryl noted Omar shook his head before poiting the gun at steve’s head and firing a shot between his eyes his head jolted back before his body lay in Neytin’s still. “What the fuck did you do, you asshole” Neytin yelled “Let’s just go” Omar yelled back before running towards the exit Granny and Daryl soon followed leaving Neytin behind.. The three ran down the dark hall before stopping in their tracks as Sir Bart stood with a sawed off shotgun. Omar pointed the pistol at Bart “I don’t want to hurt you, and I can’t let you leave” Bart said “Why the hell not” Daryl asked “Look there is 12 other Disney’s behind that door so unless you want to be shot or beaten I suggest you listen to me, I can let you go free but not now not today I need your help to take down Mickey” Lara drove the barely moving car into springfield. Sandor got out of the back seat he was greeted by Jasper Beardly and Frank Grimes. He looked at them blunty before Frank spoke “What the hell where’s moe” he moved towards Sanor “Two disney’s abused us one slit Sam’s throat and Moe was shot when we were escaping” “That’s funny two springfielders end up dead yet the two outsiders make it back alive” Frank said “ Wow Frank we can’t swing allegations like that” Jasper interrupted “Listen asshole there’s Disney’s out there who have killed your friends but your dick of a leader won’t do anything about it” Sandor screened in the man’s face Frank pulled out his pistol “Citizen arrest I’m making a citizen's arrest” “Look frank calm down” Jasper said “ Your a fucking idiot” the hound insulted Wiggum came over running he drew his pistol “Frank drop the gun now” “Me drop the gun arrest these two, Moe and Sam are dead and I think these dicks killed him” “Ok, first of all your have no evidence at all and you can’t be pulling your gun in public I’m going to have to arrest you.” “Arrest me you are a joke wiggum arrest these people they are murderers “I will question them later punk,” Suddenly Wiggum’s radio began to feed satic before eddie’s voice was made out saying “Mrs. flander’s has just found her son dead outside her house chief we need you” “Holly shit” Wiggum mumbled before slapping handcuffs on Frank and putting him in the back of his police car he rode down to the flanders house. Sandor, Lara and Japsper looked at each other wondering what the hell is going on. Mickey stood on his balcony with Aurora standing next to him and the High Five council apart from Pooh on seats around him he looked down at a load of guards, residents. He pulled a microphone towards his mouth before clearing his throat and saying “As some of you know, me and the High Five council with the help of Merlin have been trying to summoned our god Walt Disney and i’m not going to bother to delay so here he is” Slowly behind Mickey and Aurora Walt walked up placing his hands on the railings he looked down at the crowd as he smiled “My fellow Disney’s, my creations, My followers I’m pleased to announce I have been brought to this amazing world and as this Winnie the Pooh has taken an absence I shall be taking his place for the time being” The crowd roared in happiness over walt Disney “I will be working with Mickey to bring you all a happy life” The crowd roared even louder in response Walt disney waved at the crowd before walking back inside.Mickey began to walk back inside when Jack Sparrow interrupted saying “Sorry sir but Kelvin just radioed in him and his wife were attacked by springfields and the bloody hound he’s out there still” “Ok get timon and any other good scouts and scout the area look for where these bastards are” Master Chief passed a half full bottle of water to PhIl he looked at it unsatisfied. “This all we have left” Phil asked Master chief nodded his head in response “I’ll give it to Sandy and the others” Phil said as he lagged behind giving it to Gandalf first “We can’t keep moving like this it’s going to kill us all” Jack said “We have no choice there ain’t any hotel’s opened around here” Sandy joked “ we need to find a location something can’t keep sleeping in abandoned cars” Marko replied They continued walking until the faint sound of a truck could be heard Master Chief stopped walking to listen to it everyone else stopped too they soon saw in the distance a red truck driving down the road with a teddy bear strapped to the front “Everyone hide” Master Chief yelled everyone ran in different directions Sandy Wilson and Flash ducked behind some dying bushes Phil and Gandalf hid inside two porta potties left on the side of the road Master Chief, Marko and Jack ran behind them to run to cover in an abandoned car they went past. Phil stood in the middle of the road unsure where to go he looked to his left to see the bushes all taken up the porter loos could not take more than one person he settled lying behind the loos The truck got closer and closer as it began to approach them it slowed down. A candian man by the name of Trevor Phillips stepped out he dusted off his trousers before saying “I know your hiding around here, but I’m a fucking friend so come on out” Everyone came out pointing guns at phil apart from Flash and Wilson “Why the fuck does everyone have to be a massive prick” Trevor roared